


Daminette December-Sword Play

by Saltyfang



Series: Daminette December [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: In which, Marinette gains a new hobby, Damian is flustered and the whole family is nosy.Who wins in a fencing match? Kagami or Marinette?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038626
Kudos: 135





	Daminette December-Sword Play

Marinette had no experience with fencing. Excluding the whole riposte incident, one she said want to think about. Kagami was her Adrien’s girlfriend but more importantly, she was one of her best friends. So, it was only natural that Marinette would want to share some interests with her. 

  
Which is why fencing came up.

  
“Jason, is Damian at home?”

  
“Yes, but he’s been training all morning. What did ya need him for?”

  
“To teach me how to fence?”

  
“Nettie, he'd eat you for breakfast. Why not ask Kagami or Adrien?”

  
“I want to fence _for_ Kagami.”  
“And there’s no need to ask Adrien,” growled Damian.“I’ll do it.”

  
“Thank you so much Dami. When do we start?”

  
“Now.” He said, voice softer at the use of his nickname.

  
“ _Dami_ ,huh, Demon spawn.”

  
“We’ll talk about this later. And if you tell anyone, remember how deadly an assassin can be.”

  
He led her into his room, ignoring Jason’s call to ‘lock the door’- ** _he locked it anyways_** \- and threw out his fencing uniform. 

  
“It might be a little too large but I assume you do not have your own.”

  
“No, I just ran here and realised too late.”

  
“ _Always_ impulsive, Angel.” He heard her force out a meek sorry as her face flushed pink. Picking up his kit, she strode into the bathroom, shedding her thick blazer in favour of the light outfit in her hand. It was a little too big in parts but the helmet was perfectly sized in proportion to her head. She practiced walking in the uniform, only tripping twice. Her pride may have been bruised but at least it hadn’t been in front of Damian. 

  
“Angel, are you ok? You’ve been in there for quite a while.”

  
“Uh yes, I was just adjusting a few things,” she said, lying through her teeth. The door opened and he felt his jaw drop. Marinette looked remarkable, _better than he did._ In his own uniform! He was convinced that she could wear anything and still pull it off. Maybe, he could let her wear his Robin costume next. 

  
“Are, are we ready to start?” With a firm affirmative nod, they began. Rather, she began and he barked out instructions to her. He would gently fix her stance, teaching her the correct positions. Her reflexes had improved massively as Ladybug and living in a bakery had helped too.

  
“Keep your back foot flat. It shouldn’t leave the ground. Back knee and your arm with the foil should be straight. Your shoulder should be high and your opposite arm should be down.” He paused for a second, moving to tweak her position into a more natural one. “Keep your head and body upright. Can you try it without my help?” At her grunt, he moved back, appraising her thirst to learn but also how quickly she grasped the concepts of a lunge and a balestra.

  
“Can we practice a match?”

  
“Are you sure Angel? I won’t go easy on you.” Her indignant scoff made him snort before he got into position.

  
“I win.”

  
“Again.” Said Marinette.

  
“Again.” 

  
“Again.” Commanded Marinette, worn out from the endless matches but she needed to win at least once. If she couldn’t beat Damian, she’d never defeat Kagami. Her joints felt stiff and she could feel how sore her muscles felt.

But she could also see how much better she was getting. With each thrust, parry or even each lunge, she could feel how much smoother her movements were becoming. In one match, she had actually managed to land a few hits on Damian. 

  
But a few hits weren’t **enough**. She had to keep practising because _‘a few hits_ ' would never guarantee her a win.   
“Again,” she barked out. “we go again.” 

  
“Don’t overdo it, habibiti. You’ll regret it.”

  
“The only thing that _I’ll_ regret is not being more prepared. The match is in two days. So I can’t give in now. Not when this is the easiest part.”

  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Your resolve outweighs your logic. Let’s do this for the last time.” It was a tense and bitter affair with neither side giving in.

Hope looked lost for Marinette as Damian managed to pin her down long enough to grab his foil and land the final blow. But with a quick parry, she produced enough force to knock it out of his hands and hit him square in the chest with her own.

  
“Gu-guess I won.” Whispered Marinette, panting heavily with her face blotchy patches of pinks. She’d never admit it but the heat in Damian’s eyes made her blush more than the exhaustion did. She saw mirth and pride shine clearest in his eyes and could feel a huge grin settle on her face. She slid out from underneath him and with the arm that wasn’t numb, she rested her arm against his drawers. She hoisted herself up before extending her hand out to him.

  
“Fence like that and you can beat anyone. Obviously not me though. It’ll take a couple of years before you can match my talent.” Teased Damian.

  
“Are you guys coming to watch the match?” 

  
“You bet your pink pretty nose we will, Pixie.” Hollered Jason. 

  
“Ignore him, moonbeam. It’s not like we were spying or anything.” Cried Dick, dragging Jason out from behind the now open door.

They heard the thud of five pairs of feet before Marinette and Damian looked at each other, dissolving into giggles as they shook their heads in disappointment.

  
He took her downstairs, glaring at his family with each step. He heard the snorts and giggles and even the hearty laughs as Marinette kissed his cheek.

  
“I’ll see you there, Dami.” And indeed, she did see him. After all, it was hard to miss him especially as he was wearing her colours. A pink ribbon tied prettily around his wrist and a hastily made banner filled with love. 

  
And if anyone saw her kiss him, well then it was their little secret. 


End file.
